I NEVER IMAGINE THIS : PEDDIE FUTURE
by patriciaderusher01
Summary: description : this is a future fanfict peddie is married , the story start with Eddie telling the story of how they have there 5 kids the oldest are Valerie and brooke they have 7 years thre twins and patricia have then when she was 22 , next one is Daniel she have him at 24 he is 5 next is Tania patricia had her at 28 she is a year old wich means patricia is 29 and eddie is 30 .
1. Chapter 1 : introducing families

chapther 1 : introducing the family

**SOMETINGS IN THIS STORY ARE BASED ON THE IDEAS OF MY OTHERS 2 STORIES (YOU DONT UNDERSTAND BECAUSE OF EDDIES FAMILY AND MY SEASON 4 BECAUSE OF THE NEW CHARACTERS ) BUT IS NOT A SEQUEL OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT .**

EDDIE POV

this is my new life , 2 years after senior year patricia and i get married she was 19 and i was 20 now she is 29 and im 30 yes im old but actually booth of us look like we were 16 and not only us fabian , nina , alfie , KT , amber , Jerome , joy and mara it would be more easy to say everyone at anubis but anyway the point is patricia and i have 5 kids and i love all them to death and obiously patricia too , first there is valerie and brooklyn they are 7 years old and they are twins they have patricias beutiful red hair and my Brown eyes they are sooooo beutiful they born in england where patricia and i got married everyone thinks that Brooklyn is an ugly name but at home we call her broke , next one is Daniel he is our only boy BY THE MOMENT because patricia is pregnant of another boy can you believe that we are having 5 kids I NEVER IMAGINE THAT 5 kids , 5 , oh and I almost remember to present Tania she is the little one until Guillermo born that's the name we are planning for the next miller baby .

any way patricia and I are so happy bout this actually i been talking too much about myselft lets talk about my friends fabian and nina had 3 child 2 of them are twins a boy and a girl and the originals of fabian and nina put them fabian and nina they are daniels age and they have a 3 year old girl named Sarah , then is Jerome and mara they have 1 guy Miguel he is 8 years , Jerome and mara were the first to have kids but they only have one , them mick and KT don't have kids well they have but they are adopted there names are Katie and Michael Michael is 6 and Katie is 6 ½ , joy and Jorge ( jorge is the one from MY SEASON 4 ) they have 2 kids Valeria and james valeria is 3 and james is 1 he always plays with Tania , alfie and piper had a guy named carlos whos 6 and piper is 8 monts pregnant of a girl next is amber and james ( this one is from MY SEASON 4 too ) they have triplets 2 boys and 1 girl monica , esteban and humberto they are 4 monts there so little , , willow and Pablo ( this one is from MY SEASON 4 too ) they have 4 kids just like us they have 3 boys : Fernando , diego , Armando and 1 girl isela , isela is 2 years old , Fernando is 7 , diego is 3 ½ and Armando is 6 months .

and obviously we all have works patricia , joy and mara are singers , Jerome , Daniel , Jorge and alfie work in the world of fame Daniel , Jorge and Jerome are actors and alfie is a comedian , Fabian and nina are teachers , kt and willow are just a house wifes , piper is obviously a musical girl or however its said , amber is a designer , james and Pablo are movie directors and finally mick and me we are soccer players we have talent so imagine patricia and I's kids her mother is a singer and his amazing father is a soccer player , every weekend the " Anubis gang " eat roast and Michael , Daniel , mick and I play soccer its funny because my father never do something like that with me he never make me happy so and I want something different for my son .


	2. Chapter 2 : everithing has a start

chapter 2 : everything has a start

EDDIE POV

Well I was counting the story of how we have our 4 kids and 1 coming everything start in high school when Patricia an I graduated she went to a British college and I co to an American one so we stay away for 2 years the worst 2 years of my life but later we both see again I told my mom I wanted to see my dad after college but obviously I didn't want it I mean I hate him but I know he had to work all day and I can see patricia in that time I come to her house and saw piper I know it was piper because she wasn't surprise to see me

" you are so lucky my parents are out , she is in her room second door upstairs " piper said

" thanks " I said

I go up stairs a knock on the second just as piper said

" no piper I wont help you practicing your boring music " I heard patricias beautiful voice say

" im not piper and don't want you to help practicing any boring music " I say

" eddie ? " she asked surprised

" maybe " I say

She opened the door and come to hug me like anybody has hug me before obviously I hug her back I miss her a lot we stay hugging like 10 minutes and when we decided to stay away from each other I gave her the red roses I bought after coming to her house we saw a movie at her room I was like a date but we didn't pay we see the hunger games caching fire and its so large so when it finished patricia said

" edddie its 5:40 and my parents arrived home at 6:00 "

" well I thonk I should go now my stupid dad will be home soon too "

" ok bye I was amazing to see you again "

" bye yacker and don't you wont see me again im coming tomorrow "

" that's amazing love you "

" love you more "

I saw her again I cang believ I stay 2 years without her


End file.
